Angel of Imagination: a Not a Love Story Prequel
by gdfmfb
Summary: What exactly was Samandiriel's life like before he met Juliet? (Highley recommend you read "Not a Love Story" first)


_**welcome my loyal readers to chapter one of Angel of Imagination: a Not a Love Story Prequel! If you are new to my stories I highly suggest you read Not a Love Story First.**_

_**Disclaimer: I actually own everything except Central City, Gotham City, the Joker, and Batman.**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

To most who lived in Central City it was an average day; mild weather, bad traffic, nothing new. But to three boys this day was very exciting. Their parents had announced that instead of leaving on their business trip and leaving the oldest son, Dex, in charge, the whole family would go. The boys couldn't have been more excited. Their parents were always on business trips and rarely home. So to be able to spend time with them in Gotham, where the trip was to, was truly a blessing.

The boys were excitedly packing their things, well more like Dex was packing everyone's things well his youngest brother asked questions.

"Where we going?" Asked the youngest boy, Alec. He was three years old and currently sitting on the floor of the room T-shirt with his brothers, watching Dex here with curiosity.

"Gotham, for mommy and daddy's business trip, remember?" Replied 16-year-old Dex sounding exasperated.

"Why?"

"Because they have a meeting there and we get to go with."

"Why?"

"Why don't you go play with Sam until I'm done packing our stuff?" Dex changed the subject, quickly getting annoyed with Alex well known "why" game.

"I can't," commented.

"Why not?" Dex stop what he was doing and looked straight at his brother.

"Don't know where he is," Alex shrugged.

"Well then let's go find him." Dex led his little brother out of the bedroom and towards the main room, to find the missing six-year-old.

"Sam!" Dex called.

No answer.

"Sam, quit hiding and play with Alec!"

Again, no answer.

"Sammy!" Alec yelled trying to help Dex. Suddenly a high-pitched squeal sounded followed by childlike laughter. A small six-year-old with blonde hair, a green left eye, and a blue right eye came running into the room Chase by a bright red teddy bear as tall as the boy with blue and green patches on it. The boy tripped in front of Dex and Alec, falling to the floor and continuing to laugh. The bear then tackled the boy yelling "tag you're it!" In a voice not unlike a small child's.

"Sam." Dex tried to get his brothers attention over Sam's laughter, the Bears laughter, and now Alec's laughter.

"Sam." Dex tried again to no avail.

"Samandiriel!" The use of Sam's full first name got everyone's attention.

"Yeah, Dex?" Sam asked getting to his feet.

"Could you please put away the-" Dex paused for a moment not sure what to call the living stuffed animal, since Sam didn't like it when his creations were referred to as imaginary friends, "the bear and play with Alec."

"But-"

"Sam, please."

"Fine," Sam turned to the bear, "see you later." The bear waved goodbye as he disappeared like sand in the wind. Dex looked at his younger brother and saw he was upset. He put a hand on his shoulder and knelt in front of the six-year-old so he could see into his unique eyes.

"Hey, there's no reason to be upset," he encouraged, "you of all people know you can bring him back whenever you want to play. I just need you to play with Alec until I've packed our bags."

"But I don't want to play with Alec," a boy whined despite his brother being in his presence, "he never wants to play what I want to." Dex sighed frustrated with trying to get everything ready before their parents got home and not having his brother cooperate with him.

"Well guess what," Dex said standing up again, "your going to have to grow up sometime and stop playing with imaginary friends. Spend time with us. Your six you need to learn to get along with your own brother! What if something happened to him? You'd feel pretty bad not having spent any time with him before it was too late!" Dex finished ranting and realized he had been yelling at Sam. Sam looked up at him with bright colored eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Sammy, I didn't mean-" Dex tried to take it all back but Samandiriel ran upstairs before he could. He sighed, "mom and dad are going to kill me," he mumbled to himself. He looked down his three-year-old brother, who held the face of sadness and confusion.

"Alec, why don't you go pick out what toys you want to bring," Dick stated trying to occupy the youngling.

"Okay," Alec replied, his expression changing to one of excitement. Dex sighed as Alec walked to the toy room. He looked up the stairs in the direction Sam had disappeared and silently wondered if this trip was a good idea after all.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! Second chapter is on the way! BUT THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE!**_

**_FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER TO ASK ME QUESTIONS OR JUST KNOW WHEN I'M GETTING READY TO POST:_** /Kittymax97


End file.
